conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Castron
Castron is the third land in Nastros. The land is currently under the rule of four realms, The Seaglin Empire, The Kingdom of New Thyis, The Clans of Umar and The Empire of Duntow. History Colonization After arriving in Lavon, Xavier III decided that this land was to close to Ruyusia for it to remain secure for a long period of time. After deliberating with his advisers he made the choice to continue east, until finding a natural line of defence. Whilst many of the people who had already settled in Lavon chose to remain behind, the rest continued east with Xavier and The Orders. Months later they arrived at a hilly vale. Believing that this would only be a temporary obstacle, Xavier continued east, finding that this vale led into more vales. He had at last found a natural defensive area, which he could settle and fortify against future assaults by the Ruyusians. He sent scouts out, who found a large hill, surrounded by flat ground. Xavier had a fortress built on this hill. This was the foundation of The Grand Duchy of Seaglin. Rise of Seaglin After Xavier died, his son Rodriquez gained the crown of Seaglin. This did not go unchallenged, as Alan Svarog usurped the throne. This started The Seaglin Civil War, which ended with Rodriquez as Grand Duke of Seaglin once more. This ushered in a new period of prosperity, as Seaglin expanded over all of Castron. Rise and Fall of Thyis This age of prosperity did not last though, as the Grand Dukes became complacent in time, which lead to the fracturing of Seaglin into smaller realms. Two of these realms were destined for great power, Thyis and Ghem, whilst the others were assimilated over time into other realms, forming Umar and Duntow. These four realms would fight The Great War for centuries. In the end Thyis, under the rule of Thyis II, would gain near total power over the other realms, even making Seaglin its vassal (no longer aware of the great power that this small realm had once had). Thyis III gained the throne when his father died, and ruled a mighty empire. Castron had peace and prosperity during his reign. Yet, when Thyis IV gained the throne as a child, the kingdom collapsed. Ghem, Umar and Duntow gained much power at Thyis's loss. It was at this time that Balnor Daelin became Grand Duke of Seaglin, with his brother Teronius as Grand General of Seaglin's armies. Teronius hatched a plan to overthrow Thyis and return Seaglin to its former glory. This led to The Seaglin Revolution The Central Plains Conflict The Seaglin Revolution was a complete success, with Balnor Daelin becoming ruler of all of Thyis, and founding the Seaglin Empire. This revolution spurred the Umarians into action, as a sizable army entered Seaglin, only to be destroyed by Teronius Daelin. This was the beginning of The Central Plains Conflict, the largest campaign in the history of Castron. Following Umar's defeat, a massive Duntownian army (some legends give it numbers in the hundreds of thousands) entered The Central Plains region of Castron, an area under the control of Seaglin and Ghem. Splitting in two, part of this army continued into Seaglin, whilst the rest entered Ghem to consolidate their power there. Teronius, who had recently usurped the throne of Seaglin from his brother, destroyed the northern army, before continuing south. In Ghem, Sir Alan of Thyis was gathering an army of Thyian survivors and his Ghemish allies. This did not go unnoticed by the Duntownians, who assaulted them somewhere in central Ghem. The resulting battle saw the Thyians and Seaglinians briefly fight side by side to destroy the more powerful Duntownian army. Following this battle the Thyians marched north, seizing an undefended Furha where Sir Alan was crowned King of New Thyis. Alan then marched west to destroy what he considered a rebellious realm. Upon hearing of this Teronius rushed west to Theosarna, meeting up with his ally Maximilianus of Posia en route. The two armies prepared to meet east of Theosarna, but was interrupted by news of Duntow and Umar, under the rule of Hadenous invading Thyis, and capturing Furha. This lead to the two enemies to form an alliance against the great threat. The War of the Alliance The combined Thyian, Ghemish, Posian and Seaglin armies set out to stop Hadenous. Following two brutal battles, Hadenous was slain and Furha was retaken by the Thyians. The Dark Crusade Shortly after Hadenous was defeated, the Seaglin/Posian army returned to Theosarna. It was here that Teronius received word from General Rolavon Daelin that the Ruyusians had invaded Seaglin. Their scouting force had been destroyed, but an even more powerful force under General Cartalla was already forcing a path to Theosarna. Teronius rallied his forces to combat this threat, and met Cartalla at the gates of Theosarna. A Thyian/Ghemish army also fought at this battle under the command of General Genickle. Cartalla's army was destroyed. This was the end of the Dark Crusade, and led to The Second Crusade against the Ruyusians. Realms *Seaglin *Thyis *Umar *Duntow